


Art and Music for Redemption

by sullacat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Crossover, Digital Art, F/M, Fanmix, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullacat/pseuds/sullacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was lucky enough to get to create art and music for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/snack_size/pseuds/snack_size">snack_size's</a> amazing fic '<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1032788/chapters/2058059">Redemption</a>' (to be unlocked soon!) - an amazing story using our favorite Marvel characters set in the Pacific Rim universe. There's angst and romance and some fluffy moments and all the drama of both universes all mixed up into one amazing fic. </p><p>Go read now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art and Music for Redemption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snack_size](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snack_size/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Redemption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032788) by [snack_size](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snack_size/pseuds/snack_size). 



  


♦Music♦  
|[download](http://www.sendspace.com/file/iq4heb)| |[listen](http://8tracks.com/sullacat/redemption)|

♦ **Radioactive** \- Imagine Dragons ♦ **The Beginning is the End is the Beginning** \- Smashing Pumpkins ♦ **Seven Nation Army** \- The White Stripes ♦ **Infra-Red** \- Placebo ♦ **Somewhere I Belong** \- Linkin Park ♦ **Closer** \- Tegan and Sara ♦ **Resistance** \- Muse ♦ **Can't Hold Us** \- Macklemore and Ryan Lewis ♦ **Beautiful Day** \- U2 ♦ 


End file.
